


Upgraded sewer orgy

by ericharrispiss



Category: Black Christmas (1974), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amino, Autism, Multi, Orgy, give me head, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: READ THE NOTES OR THIS WILL COME OUT AS AUTISTIC TO YOU





	Upgraded sewer orgy

**Author's Note:**

> K so I wrote this for my group chat on amino that’s why it’s retarded, if y’all are reading this I’m going to steal your panties

Today the sewers had more of a worm shit smell than usual, there were echoing noises roaming in it, but what was happening?  
It, also known as Pennywise, had just finished feasting on his prey and decided to get ‘jiggly with it’.  
He was stroking, panting, licking and twirling his tentacle clussy, on the poor child’s missing head while his blood was squirting all over the clown’s weird alien genitals.  
“Mmmmh..tasty...” the clown whispered while mixing the child’s blood with his own clown juices and slurping it.  
Suddenly, he heard something, or rather someone, walking in his sewers.  
The clown raised an eyebrow but then smirked evilly, that meant new food. And jerking off material.  
He decided to hide, and so he did.

There they came, the losers cl- well  
half of them.  
Richie, Stan and Beverly were walking in the sewers, for no fucking reason.  
“Hey keys,” Richie called at Beverly, which made her head turn towards him.  
“Stop fucking calling me that!” She huffed annoyingly, while Stan was just confused as fuck.  
“Wha-“ he started, until the three heard more walking noises and they snapped their head towards the sound.  
They heard yelling and laughing and they recognized it right away.  
“Oh god oh fuck,” Richie whispered and hid behind Beverly.  
“Shut the fuck up, nigger!” They heard,  
It was the Bowers gang, well without Belch cause yeah.  
Oh god oh fuck indeed.  
“For the last fucking time, homogay, I’m not fucking bla-“ Victor stopped when the three of them saw the losers.  
“Holy shit, it’s the key fucker,” Patrick gagged when he saw Beverly.  
Richie laughed a bit as Beverly’s eye twitched, “I DON’T FUCK KEYS! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?!”  
Henry the greasy fucker just stepped ahead and pulled out a switchblade, “Once we are done, you all won’t be able to fuck again!”  
“That’s what you told me last night Henry, yet you took it up the ass by me like a pussy and cried when only the head got in,” Patrick said while looking at Henry and smiling. Victor looked offended, and the losers’ eyes widened.  
Henry blinked and then looked at Patrick, “What the fuck are you saying you motherfucker?!” He whispered with a scowl on his face.  
“Yeah, Pat, just be fucking quiet for once..” Vic mumbled.  
“Oh, some faggot is jealous I see..” Pat retorted while turning his head towards Vic.  
Vic gasped dramatically and put his hand on his chest, “I’m not fucking jealous, you ugly ass bitch!”  
“Yeah, yeah, you wouldn’t mind if I did this then.”  
Pat said right before pinching Henry’s ass and pulling him towards him, and then licked his cheek.  
Everyone went quiet, save for the noise Henry’s switchblade made when it fell to the filthy ground.  
“I- Patrick- what the fuck?!” Henry said in shock as he touched the saliva covered cheek and spotted a bulge growing in his pants.  
Patrick just laughed but Victor looked like as if he could claw someone’s ovaries out.  
“Okay, fuck this!” Victor yelled, and he stepped in front of Pat. Then he grabbed the taller fucker’s shirt and kissed him. Lol gay.

Henry was still pretty much shocked about everything that happened three minutes ago but started palming himself as he saw the duo.  
Stan, Richie and Beverly were watching the whole thing and felt a familiar feeling in their underwear.  
“That- that’s kinda cringe, but sexy..” Richie said as he watched intensely, Stan bit his lip and looked at Richie, “I could help you with that..” Richie grinned and let Stan rub his panted bulge, softly panting as he did so.  
Beverly looked around and looked at Stan and Richie, “Can my futa dick join..?”  
“P-Piss off...” Richie moaned as Stan worked him, Beverly just huffed and jerked herself.  
Pat pushed away Victor, as the twink looked at him confused, and then unzipped his pants. “Hey, mullet shrigger!” He called out to Henry, who sighed and walked towards him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Both of you faggots, get your asses over here,”  
Meanwhile this happened, Pennywise was in his corner, watching the kids carefully. You think he’d masturbate, that’s what he did, but not really.  
Pennywise began fisting his throat, his teeth scratching him and he started moaning quietly like the slut he is while saliva dripped down his chin.  
Beverly, just sat on the grey water, surrounded by her diseases mixing with the sewer ones, rubbing her broken cock.  
Stanley was just licking and nibbling Richie’s small ass cock, but as he was doing it, he grew jealous of Richie’s foreskin since his Jewish ass had to cut that shit off. He stopped for a moment, which made Richie look down at him,  
“What t—“ and Richie screamed as Stan bit on Richie’s dick, ripping off Richie’s foreskin in a quick movement.  
Blood was slowly dripping down as Stan positioned Richie’s foreskin on his own, and he smiled at it. “Ah, yes, your turn!”  
Richie cringed, but he wouldn’t have minded sucking him, it was his own foreskin after all. Not like it was Pat’s lol xdxdxdx. Even though he was still in pain from the sudden circumcision he didn’t want to upset Stan so he just did it.  
Anyways, as Richie got on knees and began licking his foreskin, now on Stan’s dick, Victor and Henry walked to Pat,  
“So..what did ya want, you fly fucker?” Henry asked him, still rubbing himself.  
Patty just grinned and said, “Just take off your pants..”  
Both the faggots sighed and did so,

“Now wha-“ Vic started but Pat gripped his ass tightly and made him sit on his erected hairy penis quicker than I fucked your mom, Vic screamed and tried to jump up but Pat’s hands held his ass in place.  
Henry was about to speak up but Pat quickly got one of his hands off Vic’s ass and pulled Henry’s dick towards him which made him yelp, then he turned him around with that strength he had and started shoving four fingers in Henry’s greasy butthole. Which was already loose.  
“O-Oh.. fuck..” Henry bit his lip and started grinding against them, then Pat grinned again and started fisting it hard which made Henry widen his eyes and yell profanities along with Vic. Better than the MCR concert.  
As Henry and Vic were getting their stanky buttholes fucked by Pat, Stanley came inside Richie’s mouth  
Which was a mix of Richie’s foreskin blood and Stan’s semen, Richie kind of gagged at the feeling of his blood but swallowed everything anyways.  
Suddenly, he swallowed his foreskin as well which made him bolt up and cough mercilessly while Stan widened his eyes and started to slap his back, “Holy fuck, Rich! Spit it out!”  
Beverly watched and fapped.  
Richie finally spat out his munched foreskin, while he breathed heavily and Stan kept patting him, but they didn’t notice Pennywise sneaking away the foreskin with his long ass arm and swallowing it himself.  
“My dude, you okay?” Stan asked Richie, but he just did the peace sign.  
“Fucking hell, that wa— where the fuck is my foreskin?!” Richie asked while looking around.  
Stan shrugged and said, “Dunno but I don’t mind not seeing that gross shit. Maybe the insects ate it. Being circumcised is better.”  
Richie looked down at his dick and sighed, “Okay fine.. I’ll live with it.”

As Vic and Henry were getting their assholes stretched, Pat finally came inside Vic’s ass which made him twist his fist in Henry’s ass, both faggots screamed louder.  
Pat, removed his penis from Vic’s ass which was dripping in cum and grabbed Henry’s mullet, then he pushed his head on his penis and soaked his face.  
“FUCK—!” Henry yelled before the impact.  
“Well, now you two are both dripping in my cum.” Pat grinned.  
Vic just rubbed his poor ass and mumbled, Stan, Rich and Beverly looked at them from afar and looked at each other nervously.  
Now that they were done, were they going to beat their asses up?  
Henry tried to glare at the losers but it was hard with Pat’s semen on his face, however he still spoke up.  
“You faggots are lucky we are still horny, get your asses over here..”  
They yelped and did so.  
Henry walked up to Richie and started tongue kissing the faggot, getting Pat’s semen all over his face and licking it off as well. Richie’s eyes widened but slowly did it back.  
Stan and Bev were shocked, Stan was about to speak but was quickly silenced by Victor’s tongue, which was running across Stan’s bottom lip as his face became red. “Mmm, yes, jew...” Vic mumbled against him as he took a bit of Pat’s cum from his ass and rubbed Stan’s lips with it. 

Bev looked at Pat, and spoke,  
“Well, uh, will you mouthfuck me like Eric David Harris?” She grinned.  
Pat sighed, “For fucks sake, if I really don’t have a fucking choice...”  
Bev jumped on Pat, and deepthroated his  
member as Patrick yelped, “Fuck!”  
Then he grabbed Beverly as she looked confused and pushed her, then he took a rusty key from the ground and slowly started to cut into her urethra with it.  
“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” She cried as she crawled away.  
Richie got off from sucking Henry’s penis to snicker, but Henry quickly grabbed his head and forced his dick in again. However Patrick started to lick the blood from the key cause hot.  
Suddenly the gay ass Cuntwise jumped out and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at him,  
“What the fuck-?!” Henry started, Pennywise just chuckled.  
“This has been quite a show, but it is time for your good ol’ pal Pennywise to join in too!”  
Everyone didn’t really give a shit at this point but right after that, Pennywise’s clussy opened and started enlarging.  
Victor and Stan, being the only non retarded people, started backing out but the others were being too much of horny fuckers to notice.  
First, Vic went to Pat,  
“Bro, we need to get the fuck out of he-“  
“Fuck off, bitch, you’ll get another turn later!” Pat said as he kept licking on the key while jacking off.  
Then Stan kneeled down to Richie as he sucked Henry and whispered, “Rich, I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay here..”  
Richie looked at Stan and was about to speak but Henry interrupted, “Keep sucking, sissy...” he moaned.  
Victor facepalmed and Stan sighed, “Oh well, fuck these horny cows. Let’s get out of here.” Vic said and Stan agreed, but as they were slowly walking away a tentacle came out of Pennywise’s clussy and grabbed them.  
The poor bottoms both screamed and yelled for their cunt friends but, they were horny cows and didn’t notice.  
Slowly Pennywise swallowed them with his clussy and let out a ‘pop’ as they were.  
Pennywise walked towards Beverly, who was simply howling in pain for the cut and he looked at her,  
“Want me to play with you?” He smiled.  
Bev just shakily sighed and nodded, then the tentacle grabbed her ankle and she yelled  
“FUCK, FUCK! WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!” And, pop.

Pennywise moaned quietly as his clussy started to fill, he needed more.  
Henry finally came inside Richie, but before Richie could swallow he got dragged away by Pennywise’s tentacle, he screamed and accidentally bit on Henry’s dick which made him fall backwards.  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUC-“ Henry screamed as he saw Pennywise swallowing Richie with his clussy and tried to run but the clown’s tentacle wrapped around his leg and, pop.  
Patrick didn’t even notice the fiasco as he was too interested looking at retarded flies and futa blood, but then he looked around,  
“Guys, the fuck? You all left my ass here? With this bitch clown?” He started to walk away casually but Pennywise just grabbed him too as he yelled and insulted, and pop.  
Then Pennywise jizzed, it was an acid-like substance all over the sewer ground that almost burnt it off.  
“Mmm...” he moaned, he started fingering himself and tasted his clussy juices, but..  
All of a sudden, Billy lenz walked in while licking pig squirt on his finger like it was a popsicle, Pennywise looked at him and grinned, he was ready for another one.  
“Hey there, little b-“  
Billy looked at him and screeched, suddenly he pulled out a machete and sticked it in Pennywise’s clussy which made him scream and hold it,  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” Billy kept mumbling as he thrusted in it with the machete and didn’t stop as Pennywise tried to crawl away.  
Billy pulled out the machete and stabbed Pennywise in the stomach, where the corpses stood, he pulled them out and came all over them.  
“F-fuck...” he moaned loudly, “Yeah..”

Belch walked in and left immediately.


End file.
